FullMoon Fluff
by friendbynote
Summary: This story should rot in hell. May be rewritten someday...
1. Falling: Part One

Fullmoon Fluff

This doesn't exactly have a REAL focused plot. THIS SECTION Pairing: MerokoxIzumi

Falling: Part One

Mitsuki awoke to find Takuto staring at her. He was sitting beside her staring at her from above her. "Morning, Takuto!" Mitsuki greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Morning, Shorty," Takuto said, blushing.

Mitsuki sat up and looked around. "Where is Meroko?"

"I have no clue. She probably ran off with that dog, Izumi." Takuto scowled.

Mitsuki smiled. "Meroko should pair up with Izumi again, Takuto."

"It would work for me. Then she would leave me alone and bother that dork, Izumi, instead."

Mitsuki pulled out a blouse and a skirt and turned to Takuto. "Can you leave please? I have to change."

Takuto blushed. "You don't need to tell me that, Shorty!" he yelled, and flew out the window to sit on the roof.

Mitsuki smiled and undressed.

_At the park..._

"_Izumi!" _Jonathan called. "_What do you think came first, the chicken or the egg?"_

Izumi, as usual, wasn't paying attention to Jonathan. His expression changed when he spotted Meroko sitting in one of the trees, watching two lovers stroll thorugh the park. "Meroko! You aren't with Takuto and Micky?"

Meroko tried to ignore him. She was thinking of what her and Izumi could have been, what they _should_ have been. _That couple. How I wish it was me and Izumi...Wait, what am I thinking! I love Takuto and only Takuto! I can't be in love with Izumi anymore! Either way, I'll be rejected and receive my punishment... _She turned her head away from Izumi and his ghastly partner.

"Meroko, why do you continue to ignore me?" he asked, a light, sad expression coming to his face.

She turned farther away and floated a few feet opposite of Izumi and Jonathan.

"Meroko," Izumi said softly.

"_Izumi, Meroko doesn't like you-"_ his statement was interrupted by Izumi.

"Be quiet, Jonathan!" Izumi snapped, obviously scaring Jonathan. The ghost flew to some random place.

Meroko, who didn't dare look at the shiningami behind her, flinched hearing him yell. "Izumi...why do you bother with me? Are you still punishing me for not knowing? Must you still torture me?" She said, her head looking down, her eyes staring sadly at the couple walking thorugh the park.

"Meroko," Izumi inched closer.

"No. No, Izumi. I love Takuto. And you... you obviously don't love me anymore!" She yelled, tears clouding her vision. She flew as fast as she could away from Izumi; away from all of her greif.

"Meroko..." Izumi said softly, holding his hand after her. He raced after her. _Why was I so cold? I should have never left Meroko! Milmake never should have split._

"Stop following me! Stop! Izumi, stop following me!" Meroko yelled, her eyes tearing and falling down her cheeks. _I can't see! I'm going to crash! I can't move...I can't...fly!_

Izumi noticed Meroko losing altitude. "Meroko!" Izumi called, he sped up.

Meroko could tell she was falling, but she couldn't fly. She was going to die. _Finally. I'll die and escape this never-ending maze. Maybe it isn't so never-ending after all. Goodbye...Izumi._ She let herself fall.

"Meroko!" Izumi called, going as fast as he could.

Meroko still continued to let herself fall. _If only Izumi and I could die together. Would we finally go to heaven? No. Wretches like us who commited suicide don't deserve to live or be happy...Good-bye, Izumi...my love. Farewell. I'm finally...free._

"Meroko!" Izumi yelled as loud as he could, his eyes tearing. He was accelerating faster and faster. _Save her! Meroko...no! Go faster! You need to save her! _ He would never make it. He knew that. But what kind of world would be left without her?

Meroko was a few feet away from the ground.

"Meroko! NO!" Izumi yelled, and did the only thing that came to his mind: He dove for beneath Meroko.

Meroko closed her eyes and waited to die once again, but instead of feeling the cold concrete sidewalk underneath her back, she felt something warm, and soft. Something smooth. And to add to the misery of not dying, she felt something crack and a cry of pain. She looked beneath her and found something dreadful: Izumi bleeding on the hard concrete and him looking up at her. He had given himself for her.

"Izumi?" She quickly got up and gently shook him. "Izumi? Izmui...! Izumi, why? Why? Izumi! Nooo!" Meroko cried as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face. She kneeled beside him sobbed.

Aww... When I re-read this, it made me cry. (cries) It's good so far, RIGHT? Reveiw or I will never continue! NEVEEEER!


	2. Falling: Part Two

**Chapter 2**

**Falling: Part Two**

This may seem a little OOC, but hey, they're in this kind of situation. Mush. MUSH.

_Last time: "Izumi?" She quickly got up and gently shook him. "Izumi? Izumi? Izmui...! Izumi, why? Why? Izumi! Nooo!" Meroko cried as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face._

Now:

Izumi looked up at her. "Meroko, I'm just...glad I could see you before I finally escape." His face was bloody; he had dived face first. He hadn't even thought about what would happen to him. "I only regret betraying your affection...when we were Milmake..."

"Izumi, don't go! Stay here! We can still be Milmake! To me...we'll always...be Milmake," Meroko sobbed.

Izumi reached his up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Meroko, before I die...I want to tell you..."

"No, Izumi!" She yelled, and took his hand in hers. "You won't die! You won't! You'll live!"

"Meroko, you can't...avoid it. Maybe I'll finally be able to escape. But I've always wanted to tell you...I want to protect you...I want to be with you...I love you."

"Izumi..." Meroko cried harder and cried into his chest. She was covered in blood, but she didn't care. "Izumi! No...don't die! Someone help!" She yelled, hoping Takuto and Mitsuki were around.

"Meroko! Meroko...! Is that Izumi? Takuto! Over here! He's bleeding!" Meroko heard a familiar voice and turned.

"Mitsuki! Takuto! H-help! Izumi is dying! He needs medical attention!"

Takuto and Mitsuki rushed over. "Is that...? It's that dog, Izumi! What happened?"

"I fell... And he saved me!" Meroko cried out. "Please, please help him!"

Takuto snorted and pulled out his sword, cutting himself and letting a drop of blood drip into Izumi's mouth. Izumi, still unconcious, turned into a puppy, and Meroko gingerly picked him up. "But, Takuto! He'll have trouble changing back!"

"Yes... he will. But I won't be able to lift him up in his regular form without hurting him. At least like this, he can be carried." Takuto said.

Meroko cuddled the small puppy to her chest. "Come on... we have to hurry!" she yelled.

_At Mitsuki's Apartment..._

_"Meroko!" Izumi called. "Meroko, come back!"_

_She continued to run into the light pink atmosphere._

_Izumi sped up and managed to grab her sleeve._

_She gasped._

_"Mer...oko?" He said sadly. Her clothes has fallen to the ground. No one was ever there. And on the chest of her top, where once laid her beating heart: a splotch of blood. He gasped and collapsed to his knees, scooping up the clothing gingerly and hugging it to his chest. "Meroko..."_

_"Yes, Izumi?" He turned behind him._

_"Meroko!" He yelled, dropping the clothes and flinging himself forward to hug her. She stopped him, holding out her palms to his chest._

_"You betray my trust... and then come back only to break my heart again..." She flung him away. "And stay away..."_

_Izumi put his hands to his face. "A never-ending maze... dead ends..."_

Izumi gasped and rubbed his head, wincing. He opened his eyes, rather painfully and saw Meroko asleep, laying against his chest. If he wasn't mistaken, he was on _Micky's _bed. When he was _bloody _and _hurt._ He reluctantly put his hand on her hair. "That... dream again..."

Meroko's eyes fluttered open and she quickly got off of Izumi, blushing. "Izumi... I'm so glad you're alright..."

Izumi smiled a bit, a rare moment. He couldn't find anything to say. After he had betrayed her. Hurt her. Made her cry. She came back to him. Helped him. And most imporatantly: Loved him.

"I was so scared... I thought you were going to die..." She said, wiping a few tears off her face.

"I would never escape... without you." Izumi said, an almost invisable blush forming on his face.

She put her hand on his. "Do you mean that? Really mean it?"

He nodded slowly.

She smiled, her face tinted light red due to her crying over Izumi all night. "I guess... the maze isn't so endless after all."

"I belive Micky... Maybe this isn't punishment... but a second chance for our pathetic lives..." Izumi said absently.

"P-pathetic... that isn't true, Izumi! Your life... OUR life is not pathetic." Meroko started to cry again. "You're not pathetic!" And, with that, stood up and tripped on a pile of left over bandages. (And guess where she landed?)

By extreme coincidence, their lips met in this accident and both froze, not daring to move.

Izumi broke the ice, and put his arm that was not wounded around Meroko, pulling her closer. (A/N: I AM NOT GOOD WITH KISSING SCENES! I can't write them, ok? I like reading them, but writing them makes me so nervous!)

Meroko's being seemed to ebb away and she began to forget what was going on. _Wait... only the second kiss and I'm here melting away...?_

You would think divine 'Gods of death' wouldn't have a breathing problem... but too bad for you.

Meroko, being extremely nervous at this point, quickly got up, bumping Izumi's (broken) leg and causing him to wince.

"You can't honestly say you didn't enjoy that," Izumi commented, back to his usual vague self.

"W-well... yes. But it was an accident... I didn't do that on purpose." Meroko said, trying to avoid talking about it.

"Of course it was, Meroko," Izumi said, laying back on the pillow. "Get me something to drink, will you?"

"If I didn't know better that was an order!" Meroko complained. "How could you--" She noticed he had fallen asleep while she was talking. "Fine. Go to sleep, Izumi... my dear..." She blushed, realizing what she just said and ran into the kitchen to get something for him to drink.

Izumi opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "'My dear'... 'Reach for things... while they're still there'." He smiled to himself. "I grope around in the darkness of this maze... and find light. My Meroko." He stopped and turned his head to the door. "Micky and Idiot, get away. It's rude to eavesdrop."

He heard something crash and saw a tail flicker by in the opening of the door. "Shorty, that's my foot!" more crashing.

"W-well I shouldn't have evesdropped anyway! I shouldn't have listened to Takutooooo..." Mitsuki moaned.

The END. Next section is on... Mitsuki and Takuto! Yaaaay!


End file.
